El Tigre (2020 Live-Action Film)
EL Tigre: The Legend of Manny Rivera is an 2020 Live Action Movie based on the 2007 Nickelodeon TV Series, El Tigre the Adventures of Manny Rivera Produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies and this film will be rated PG. It will be Released on September 17, 2020. Summary El Tigre, Frida, The Golden Twins and Zoe will have a Ultimate Battle along with Carlito and Carlie Mcgill to save Miracle City from Serione Slayer and his crew members, El Mar Verde, El Oso, Senor Siniestro and and Guacamole Monster. Plot The Movie takes Place in Miracle City 10 years later after the death of Rodolfo Rivera, Manny's Father. Manny is still getting used without a father and still struggling of which side he goes to, even his Cheetah Cub companion named Carlito. One day after going through his Father's old stuff when he come to a picture of his Father and an old Teacher of his name Serione Slayer who teaches his Father to become a Superhero at the Acadcamy of Extraordinary Heroes. Carlito thinks that Extraordinary Heroes have very extraordinary powers when he was just a little Cub. So Manny decided to go to his Father's old Superhero School to find anwsers about his Father along with Carlito. The, he sees a Girl named Frida Suarez with her Fennec Fox Companion Carlie Mcgill who was going to another Place. On the way, he was there he meets Serione Slayer who asked him about his Father and the origins of him coming here. After that, Manny and Carlito are decided to stay here to become a better Superhero and a Super Animal. After his first week there, Manny and Carlito notice something odd about Serione Slayer, he saw that a Teacher is part of a Supervillian group called the Destrucation Syndicate along with El Mar Verde, El Oso, Senor Siniestro and and Guacamole Monster to destory Miracle City and rebuild it in an evil Image. Suddenly Manny and Frida was trapped in the School and Serione Slayer joins with the other members of the Destrucation Syndicate to destroy Miracle City forever. But Carlito and Carlie Mcgill will never give up until then, they will save their friends in School. This is El Tigre and El Cheetra's ultimate battle to save everyone. Cast Heroes Daryl Sabara as Manny Rivera/ El Tigre Demi Lovato as Frida Suarez/La Tigressa Cree Summer as Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo Candi Milo as Carla Max Morrow as Carlito Eric Bauza as Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera Robert De Niro as Grandpapi/Puma Loco Salma Hayek as Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa Villains Liam Neeson as Senior Slayer Danny Trejo as El Oso Steve Austin as El Mar Verde Antonio Banderas as Senor Siniestro Andy Serkis as Guacamole Monster Animals Bill Hader as Carlito/El Cheetra - A Cheetah Cub who is Manny Rivera's pet. George Lopez as Adult Carlito Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill/La Fenessa Fox A Short-Tailed Fennec Fox who is Frida Suarez's pet. Jenni Pulos as Adult Carlie Mcgill Dee Bradley Baker as Senor Chapi - A Green Parrot who is part of the Rivera Family. Trey Parker as Little Mule - A Gray Rideable Donkey. Frank Welter as Kuro Scratch - A Orangeish-Brown Kitten who is Puma Loco's pet. He is friends with Manny and Frida and befriends with Carlito and Carlie Mcgill. Kristen Stewart as Lilac - A Security Animatronic Skunk who is also befriends with Carlito and Carlie McGill. Soundtrack Breakfast Burrito - Shades of Everfree Rockabye - Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie Bambu - Miguel Bose Worth It - Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink Crew Robert Rodriguez - Director Quotes Manny Rivera/El Tigre: Carlito, don't took my Belt., Frida Suarez/La Tigressa: Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo: Hello Manny, Hello Frida., Carlito/El Cheetra Cub: Since your father died, I hope you could try your best., Oh dear, I think that Teacher is a Villain., Hey Golden Twins, I'm Carlito the Cheetah Cub. Carlie Mcgill/ La Fenessa Fox: Trivia * Carlito and Carlie Mcgill are the Main Guest Star Characters from the 2018 Nickelodeon Show, Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol. * Carlito and Carlie Mcgill who are now a fully grown Cheetah and Fennec Fox. * Zoe Aves, Carla and Carlito the Golden Eagle Twins was the Main Villain in the Series to become a Main Heroes in the Movie. Studios Studios3.png Mexopolis EntertainmentCategory:PG-rated films Category:Live Action Category:Movies Category:Live Action/Adventure Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:September 2020 Releases Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:3D Category:Real-Life People Category:Films based on television series